<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me Maybe by gaytriforce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782797">Call Me Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce'>gaytriforce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love, Benji [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji plays for Victor to cheer him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love, Benji [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Preface: Spoilers for Love, Victor!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Victor watches the phone shake in his hand, willing it to pick up. He hears a soft breath on the other end of the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey?” Comes the hesitant answer from the other side. He almost feels better just hearing Benji’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I said I’d call tomorrow,” Victor starts, voice wavering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not complaining.” Benji says with a low laugh. Victor feels his spine start to relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” He feels his breath catch in his throat and, to his horror, feels hot tears slide down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor tries to talk, but he only manages to make a horrible crying noise. He hears Benji sit up, and ask a question. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t…” He starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Benji asks immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My… it’s my parents, they’re separating, and Mia saw us kissing and now she hates me, and I just came out and I feel horrible and it’s all just terrible.” He gets out, letting out all of his breath with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Victor, where are you?” He can hear Benji rustling around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m outside my house, in my parents’ car, hiding.” The laugh he hears himself make doesn’t sound like himself, he doesn’t feel like himself, doesn’t feel sane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Send me your address. I’m coming to get you.” Benji says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Don’t drive. I swear, I’m fine.” He tries to bargain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not fine, and that’s okay, I’m coming to get you. My suspension ended last week. I swear, it’ll all be okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor grips the phone and tries to hold on to the sound of his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later, he hears a knock at the window that he somehow knows isn’t his parents. Looking through the window, he sees Benji’s worried face and almost breaks out into tears again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor opens the door, and steps out, right into Benji’s arms. He sobs into Benji’s dress shirt, the same one he’d held onto in the school parking lot an hour ago, and lets himself feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vic, what happened?” Benji asks gently, running his hand through the back of Victor’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sniffles once, pulling back slightly. “Not here. I need to get away from this house. At least for tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benji takes his hand and gives a soft tug. “C’mon, then. Let’s go somewhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls Victor to his car, only letting go of his hand long enough to get in the driver’s seat and drive away. He holds onto Victor the entire ride, one hand on the wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor registers the warmth of Benji’s hand, the only constant with what’s going on in his head. He feels the car stop, hear’s Benji’s soft voice, and slowly clicks his seatbelt and gets out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leads Victor through the door, past the chairs, onto the small stage. It’s there that they sit, fingers intertwined and sides pressed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benji has always been patient. He waits, humming softly as he rubs circles onto Victor’s hand with the pad of his thumb. Victor speaks, his voice hoarse but steadier than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was earlier tonight. Before we kissed, when we talked in the bathroom, Andrew heard. He wouldn’t listen to me, wouldn’t let me explain that I tried to tell Mia and was still going to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rambles about how guilty he feels for stringing her along, how much he wishes he could change everything, how much he still loves her and always will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benji just listens, patient as ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here I am, feeling the most me I’ve ever felt, and it’s all because of you. I still knew I had to end it with Mia, but I couldn’t right then. I didn’t want to hurt her like that in front of everyone. But she saw us. And she ran to Andrew, which I know I can’t blame her for, but I hate to think she’s going to get even more hurt because I kept secrets from her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He desperately looks to Benji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vic, you can’t stop her from talking to him. Maybe he’ll help her out, maybe he won’t, but you stopped being able to have a say in what she does when you made decisions that you knew would end your relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He says his next words with so much pain, Benji just wants to take his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I had control over anything. I used to be able to smooth anything in my family over so easily. Now my parents are separating, and my sister hates me. Everyone hates me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benji pokes him on the shoulder. “Felix doesn’t hate you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor gives him a small, genuine smile. “He’s the ONLY one who doesn’t hate me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Benji protests, nudging him in the side, watching their legs dangle off the side of the stage. “Give me a little credit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t hate me?” Victor says, letting his smile open up further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benji stands up, pulling Victor up with him. He rests his hands on his lower back, feeling Victor’s phone vibrate in his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go sit down and check that. I have a surprise for you.” Victor looks at him quizzically, but he hops off the stage and sits in one of the coffee shop chairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small smile flourishes on his face as he looks down at his phone. Benji lifts an eyebrow at him from the stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s Simon. Spier.” Victor says, typing out a reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benji drops the cord he was holding. “You know Simon Spier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Victor says, looking up at him. “Do you know him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a gay Creekwood High student. He’s a living legend, but I’ve never actually talked to him.” He replies as he plugs in an amp, shaking his head and smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he knows who you are.” Victor says offhandedly, before freezing and realizing what he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benji turns around and looks at him, a ridiculous smile forming on his face. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor turns very red. “I uh, messaged him for advice with the whole, gay thing. And I kind of… told him about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god. Simon Spier… knows who I am?” Benji says, throwing his head back and laughing. He chuckles again, smiling at Victor like he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna do something with that guitar, pretty boy?” Victor asks, looking for a way to deflect the tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji stares at him, wide-eyed. “Holy shit. Keep talking like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor laughs, smiling up at him. “Don’t you need the band?” He winces at the accidental mention of Derek, but Benji is all smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only person I need to make music, Victor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I threw my wish in the well</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t ask me, I’ll never tell</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I looked at you as it fell</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And now you’re in my way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I beg and borrow and steal</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At first sight and it’s real</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t know I would feel it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it’s in my way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your stare was holding</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ripped jeans, skin was showing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hot night, wind was blowing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where you think you’re going baby?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, I just met you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And this is crazy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But here’s my number</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Call me maybe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s hard to look right</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At you baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So here’s my number</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And call me maybe</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You took your time with the call</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I took no time with the fall</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You gave me nothing at all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But still you're in my way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I beg and borrow and steal</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At first sight and it's real</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn't know I would feel it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it's in my way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your stare was holding</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ripped jeans, skin was showing'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hot night, wind was blowing'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where you think you're going baby?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, I just met you </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And this is crazy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But here's my number </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So call me maybe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's hard to look right </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At you baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But here's my number </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So call me maybe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey I just met you </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And this is crazy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But here's my number</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So call me maybe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And all the other boys </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Try to chase me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But here's my number</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So call me maybe</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before you came into my life</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I missed you so bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I missed you so bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I missed you so so bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before you came into my life</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I missed you so bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you should know that</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I missed you so so bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's hard to look right at you baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But here's my number</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So call me maybe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, I just met you </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And this is crazy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But here's my number</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So call me maybe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And all the other boys</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Try to chase me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But here's my number </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So call me maybe</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before you came into my life</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I missed you so bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I missed you so bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I missed you so so bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before you came into my life</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I missed you so bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you should know that</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So call me maybe</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sang it for you, you know.” Benji says softly as he places his guitar down. “Come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benji hops off the stage and pulls Victor into his arms, holding him tightly. They break after a moment, sitting back on the stage, leaning into each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you sing the whole thing that night?” Victor asks, looking up at Benji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitates a moment before answering. “Derek didn’t want to add the song to our set list. Maybe he could sense something, maybe he could tell somehow that I only wanted to do it for you, but he said it was just a stupid song. He didn’t care that I wanted to add it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor carefully pushes Benji’s hair back. “It is a stupid song. That’s why I like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benji laughs. “I know. When I told him we should do it for Battle of the Bands, I knew I’d invite you. Ideally, it wouldn’t have been with Mia, but I wanted you to come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at the little furrow in Victor’s brow and waits for him to elaborate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to bring her. I originally asked her to come with me, but when I found out you’d be playing, I knew seeing you looking like… that might mess with my head. I was right, I love to see you sing. But Mia wanted to stop by at the end, so that’s when I saw you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at Victor, realization forming on his face. “When you told me you weren’t coming, we planned a different song, but when I saw you in the crowd, I made them change it last minute. I’d thought I just hadn’t seen you. We never learned the whole song, so we just did the beginning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor looks up at Benji, swallowing once. “Benji, can I tell you something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He looks down slightly, running his fingers along Victor’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we went to get the espresso machine fixed, it was done before we left the thrift store. The guy called. But I really wanted to spend more time with you, so I lied and said we should spend the night. I’m really sorry, Ben, I shouldn’t have done that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just stares at Victor, who starts to become more and more worried with the increasing silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one calls me Ben.” He says finally, looking shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I can just stick to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Benji cuts him off. “I love the way it sounds, coming from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Is all Victor can say. They’re both smiling dumbly at each other, and then they’re laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they’re kissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benji pushes Victor back onto the stage, and they laugh the whole way down. All Victor can think is that Simon was right, kissing him is like getting hit by a wave. In the best way possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before you came into my life</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I missed you so bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you should know that</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So call me maybe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I ADORE this show! I binged the whole thing with my sister, and it's amazing. I highly suggest watching if you haven't already! As for the fic, I hope you enjoyed it! It took me awhile to write, so I hope it was worth it! Please leave comments if you want, they do fuel my soul. If you want more from this fandom or just from me, let me know in the comments section!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>